Conventional lawn and garden edging products are often available at home improvement stores. Such edging devices are typically made with long, often black, extruded rolled plastic. Installation of such an extruded plastic edging includes digging a trench, using connectors to extend the edging further, and staking the edging into the ground. For installation on a hill, a ‘V’ notch is cut into the edging, or the edging is forced to bend into the ground.
Since conventional edging products are designed to be installed on a flat lawn, such products do not accommodate installation from a flat area to a hill. Over a period of time, conventional edging suffers from one or more of the following drawbacks:
1) the transition from a flat portion to a portion down hill becomes loose, due to plastic remembering its form, and pops up from the ground, while the remaining portion on flat land stays in the ground;
2) the edging does not look uniform from ground to top of edging, and the edging looks like it has been inserted too far in the ground, and some parts of edging is too far out when transitioning between an incline and flat land;
3) the connector between the extruded edgings pops out if not anchored;
4) the connector between curves pops out and the edging comes out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,369 provides one solution for solving ‘change of grade’ issues when in edging. Such a solution deals with a secondary solution by adding a separate connector to existing edging strips. The connector still uses traditional edging for the remaining flat land, and is only used when the edging needs to tilt up and/or down based on the ‘change of grade’ of the landscape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,369 implements a nut/bolt/washer to implement a pivot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,349 pivots on a vertical axis, and does not separate or keep out mulch from grass.
It would be desirable to implement a lawn and/or garden edging that looks linear in height, even going up and down a transition from a hill to a flat surface. It would be desirable to implement such edging that pivots on a horizontal axis based on whatever grade change occurs between the edging panels, without the need for any sort of connectors.